Dating expectation
by Shizuku Albarn
Summary: Un pequeño agragado al capitulo 07 de la temporada 2. Me aventuro torpemente con la relación fraternal de Amy y Lauren, que poco a poco se ha sabido ganar mi afecto. Mala en el summary, pero prometo que el interior no es tan malo.
ACLARACIONES: Faking it no me pertenece, simplemente hago uso de sus personajes con el mero fin de entretener y sin buscar compensación monetaria.

Lauren y Amy no ostentaban la mejor relación fraternal, más sin embargo, la rubia de menor estatura ya comenzaba a apreciar a su rara hermanastra de sexualidad no definida. Por eso supo que había metido no solo una sino las cuatro patas en cuanto soltó durante plena salida grupal que Amy y Karma eran; _algo así como ex._

Vio como el rostro de la chica que acompañaba a su hermanastra se tornó primero sorprendido, pasó a lo molesto y terminó con una cara de entendimiento y resignación.

PoV Lauren:

—Si ella no acepta nuestra relación quizá es porque no es la indicada—dijo Karma mientras masajeaba la espalda de Amy—Mira, tienen Donuts caseros

— ¡Ella no quiere donuts Karma! Quiere a Reagan—Booker parecía molesto pero vaya que estaba en lo cierto

—Pero a Amy le encantan los Donuts—mostraba una cara de claro desconcierto ante la reacción de su novio.

—Ya captamos Karma, sabes todo sobre las comidas favoritas de Amy. Y tú—señaló a Amy—ve tras ella aún puedes arreglarlo.

—Tienes razón— al ver a mi hermana salir corriendo tras la pelipurpura lo comprendí, Reagan no era su _chica rebote_ , ella estaba ahí porque de verdad la hacía feliz

Me quedé un poco en shock por todos los sucesos que había causado una simple respuesta que proporcioné en automático, tanto así que repetí la misma estupidez, claro ahora con Shane y Duke. Aunque realmente por ellos no me lamentaba, solo recalcaba algo más que obvio. El musculitos no podía ocultar que tan gay era.

Theo y yo huimos lo más pronto posible de esa espantosa salida grupal, justo a medio camino por el aparcamiento escuché la voz de Amy, parecía reclamarle a Ashcroft sobre todo lo ocurrido. Quien diría que la misma chica que hasta hace unas semanas se derretía de amor por esa pelirroja, ahora le decía sus verdades a diestra y siniestra. Tiene agallas y eso es algo que admiro en una persona, por eso cuando vi a Ashcroft caminar en sentido contrario con algunas lágrimas en los ojos no lo dudé ni un momento.

—Aguarda un momento Theo— sin esperar siquiera a una respuesta de su parte, corrí a encarar a una llorosa pelirroja.

La alcancé sólo dos metros más allá de donde me encontraba con él, tomé su muñeca, pues sabía que no respondería a palabras.

— ¿qué quieres Lauren? — murmuró

—Deja a Amy y Reagan en paz— mi voz ni siquiera se escuchaba molesta— ¿No sé si ya comprendiste que mi hermana está tratando de avanzar? Pero no podrá hacerlo si tú la retienes a cada que te sientes insegura.

—Por dios, nuca te has llevado bien con Amy y ahora de pronto ¿ya son las dos hermanitas modelo?

—No tengo que explicarte nada sobre mi relación con Amy, pero déjame decirte algo más Ashcroft— ahora sí, mi tono volvía a ser el de siempre, o sea, el de una perra controladora— Reagan no es su _rebote_ , Amy de verdad está feliz con esa chica y lo que menos necesita es que tú vuelvas para romperle el corazón como el día de la boda de Farrah y mi padre— sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aparentemente aun no sabía que yo había escuchado toda la declaración de esa fatídica noche— No sé si lo de Reagan realmente vaya a durar para siempre… pero estoy segura de que si no es así, al menos será una larga temporada.

—No necesito escuchar algo como eso de una maldita controladora, ávida por atención, fría y sin sentimientos como tú— ella se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Lo dice la chica que usó a su amiga para poder atraer las miradas y tirarse al tipo más popular de la preparatoria—aunque sabía que ella no me estaba viendo puse mí mejor cara de superioridad—Me alegra que la persona por la cual Amy lleva dos semanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde que se despierta, hasta que se va a la cama, no seas tú Ashcroft.

Vi como ella aun de espaldas apretaba con fuerza los puños. Sabía que había tocado el punto más sensible de Karma. Existía alguien con quien Amy era totalmente feliz, sin necesidad de fingir o reprimirse, sin necesidad de ella.

No se molestó en si quiera intentar defenderse, sabía que la razón la tenía yo, como siempre. Sólo siguió su camino hacia el restaurante.

—Nena, ¿enserio crees que debiste meterte?—Theo, el cual había olvidado se encontraba a escasos metros de la discusión, me abrazo por la espalda.

—Las personas como ella necesitan un alto de vez en cuando, además Reagan me parece mejor para la idiota de mí hermanastra, las veces que las eh escuchado juntas noto lo relajada que está—puse mi mano cariñosamente sobre el agarre que Theo tenía en mi cintura.

—Aguarda… ¿ya conocías a Reagan?—me dio la vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara.

—Papá y Farrah puede que no lo noten, pero desde hace dos semanas que Amy mete a Reagan a su habitación casi todas las noches.

Justo antes de subir al auto de Theo pude ver a lo lejos a Amy, estaba besando a Reagan y ella parecía corresponderle. Una sonrisa se instaló automáticamente en mis labios, sonrisa que Theo ni siquiera notó por estar encendiendo el auto, y yo agradecí internamente por ese hecho. Aun no podía dejar saber que la tarada de mi hermanastra se estaba ganando un lugar importante en mi vida.


End file.
